


Domestic Homicide

by CottonClover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Sharing, Did I mention tentacles?, Fluff and Smut, Laywer!Tom, Multi, Other, Pre-Slash, Slash, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Male Character, Trans!Harry, Venom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonClover/pseuds/CottonClover
Summary: Harry really liked Tom. He REALLY liked Tom.But how does one tell their boyfriend that they have a mental hitchhiker with an insane desire to bite off human heads? How was he to explain to the man he loves that he has a freaking alien attached to him?At least Voldemort liked Tom too.





	1. Similar Tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arikethtae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikethtae/gifts).



> Prompt for: Arikethtae  
> Harry is obsessed with Tom, they've been dating for awhile and he can't get enough. He's not even fazed when he discovers that Tom kills people. In fact it turns him on. Tom is amused, and more than a little smitten. He kills to keep Harry happy, Harry's more than a little twisted (he chooses the victims).
> 
> Looking for: smut, some violence, top Tom, fem Harry, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a two part gift. I wanted to have a solid set up for the prompt before getting in to the smut.
> 
> Also, I might have been inspired by Venom.
> 
> Warning: No Beta

Harry really liked Tom. He REALLY liked Tom.

But how does one tell their boyfriend that they have a mental hitchhiker with an insane desire to bite off human heads? How was he to explain to the man he loves that he has a freaking alien attached to him?

At least Voldemort liked Tom too.

It was a bit odd, as Voldemort normally seemed to hate who he dated. Cedric Diggory was proof of that. The poor bloke got his head bitten off during sex by the temperamental alien. It was hard to explain that one away and hide the body.

Outwardly being the grieving boyfriend was difficult when Voldemort kept mentally grinning like a loon.

But they got passed that, and Harry became a lot choosier about who he dated. As a rule, Voldemort had the last say in who got invited to bed.

Tom was the first person who Voldemort approved of. It was almost unnerving. The first time that they slept together Harry was terrified something would go wrong. But it didn’t. Voldemort behaved himself.

As much as he could at any rate.

For Voldemort, behaving meant not physically joining in. Which didn’t stop him from whispering filthy things in their mental space to Harry that had him moaning wantonly.

It was a wonderful night. But it made Harry wish that Voldemort could actively join them in their evening activities. He didn’t, but he liked that Harry wanted him to. Voldemort understood human relationships enough to know that unfortunately, not everyone appreciated a third party sneaking in during sex without warning.

Voldemort managed to stay quiet for a total of three weeks before asking Harry when they could tell Tom. Harry was hesitant but replied that he would once they knew that Tom was trustworthy. Or rather, once they knew he wouldn’t go running to the police when he learned about Harry’s need to eat human brains.

That was six months ago. Six, long, excruciating months of having Voldemort ask “when”. Of wild, filthy sex with an alien whispering in his ear. Of said alien subtly sneaking in on their private time and pushing them wild with Tom none the wiser. But Harry knew. And it was driving him insane.

Harry REALLY wanted to tell Tom.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom worked nights quite a lot. He was the top lawyer at prestigious Law firm, with an equally prissy name, Malfoy and Nott. He was good at his job, even if he had to pull long hours to get the information needed for a case. He never lost a case. Not until he met Harry Potter.

Vernon Dursley was accused of sexual misconduct. Vernon was the owner of one of the branches of a large construction company called Grunnings. The corporate office decided that something as small as being caught with his pants down with a hooker who had lied about her age wasn’t worth loosing one of their best heads of staff. So, they hired Tom to win their case and ruin the name of those involved with the girl.

What no one had told Tom was that the “girl” was a boy, and that he was Vernon’s nephew, whom the man had assaulted when drunk one night. From reading the full case file Tom was able to piece together the truth. The case was being prosecuted by the boy’s godfather on behalf of the minor and Vernon had lied about what had happened to save face with his company. The prosecutors had witnesses from the bar, evidence of the assault, and a smattering of documentation of mistreatment from when the boy was in the care of Dursley and his family, which had been for thirteen years after the boy’s parents died in an accident when he was one year old.

Misleading information or not, Tom had a job to do and his job was to win. With the odds against them, there was only one easy way to win the case. The boy had to disappear. No victim, no case. It was as simple as that.

Tom began researching everything he could about the boy, whose name he found to be Harry Potter. Where he went to school, a prestigious boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts. Where he worked part-time during the summer, a place called “Hog’s Head”. It was the bar that Dursley had reported meeting the “Hooker”. That caught his eye. It would be the perfect place to catch him. The school wouldn’t work, the boy had graduated a year early with honors. Tom knew this route would be easier and cleaner. He could snatch the boy up after his shift or tail him somewhere else.

Contrary to the popular belief that lawyers did not like getting their hands dirty, Tom was one who liked it quite a lot. It made things more personal. It wouldn’t be his first time making someone vanish into the night just to win a case. Yet, with only a week until their court date, it would defiantly be the first on such short notice. Best to get it done quickly and quietly.

Examining the establishment’s interior Tom was able to understand that the place was a bar and grill, and so Harry was likely only allowed to take orders and serve food to the patrons. Tom decided to settle himself in a booth near the back. He watched the kid during his shift. The way he weaved back and forth between people effortlessly. The way he patiently batted away patrons who tried to cop a feel and called him a “sweet girl”. Tom watched the tight smile he held as he dealt with those comments. His hand trembled whenever someone asked him if he borrowed someone’s name tag when they saw the name “Harry” instead of something more feminine. One asshole decided he needed to call Harry, Harriet. Tom wanted to break his neck on the boy’s behalf.

It was pushing midnight when the boy in question approached his table. It seemed that his server from earlier had finished their shift and he had taken over Tom’s table.

“Would you like anything else, Sir, or should I grab you your tab?” His voice was light, it reminded Tom of a crisp bell being rung at the holidays. He was pretty. His bright green eyes which hung like jewels under deep black lashes were breathtaking. Cherry lips painted on pale skin that was as luminescent snow. Tom briefly wondered if this was what Snow White truly looked like in the flesh. And if Harry was Snow White, then Tom was the Huntsman out for the young prince’s heart.

“Just the tab, please.” Tom replied feeling his mouth go dry. Best to leave before he makes a poor decision. He paid and then quickly left.

The Huntsman indeed. He did not wish to be the one to carve out the prince’s heart. Rather, he wanted to be the prince to kiss Snow White awake when he fell to a poison apple. A poison apple he would rather not be the one to deliver.

Luckily for Tom, he didn’t have to. The poison apple seemed to be given to Vernon Dursley instead. Not even two days until the court case the man went missing. The case was dismissed until Dursley could be found. A warrant was put out for his arrest. Tom considered it his first and only loss. Vernon’s decaying body was found floating headless in the Hogsmill River a few months later. It was presumed to be an animal attack because of the markings of teeth in the flesh and bone.

Tom began to frequent the Hog’s head and sat in Harry’s section quite often. The men that tried to bother Harry often went missing. Tom was always happy to dispose of them. They would never touch his Harry again.

Tom asked Harry out a few weeks after Harry turned eighteen.

Seven months later, when Tom asked Harry if he would like to move in with him, Harry said yes.

 

* * *

 

Harry was terrified. Tom had asked him to move in with him. Of course, he said yes. But now he HAD to tell Tom about Voldemort. There was no way that he could hide Voldemort for long when sharing a living space with another person. He had barely been able to keep it a secret from Sirius. He thanked whatever deities were out there that Sirius had been left a huge town house by his family and so when he and Voldemort needed to talk, he could have some privacy. There had been many close calls, but he had been able to brush it off as practicing lines for his theater class or on talking to his friends over a bluetooth.

With Tom however, he didn’t want to hide it.

So, a week before he was to move in, Harry asked, begged, Sirius and his partner, Remus, to spend the weekend out. He arranged the train ride and a nice hotel for them up in Edinburgh. Sirius asked what he was planning, but Harry brushed off his concern as wanting to have some alone time with his boyfriend to celebrate moving in together. Sirius quickly stopped asking questions. He did not want to know what his godson was up to with his boyfriend in private.

Harry set out a nice dinner, all of Tom’s favorites, and a large chocolate cake for dessert, that was mostly a bribe for Voldemort to convince him to be on his best behavior.

At 5pm sharp that Friday evening, Tom arrived at the Black townhouse to a lovely candlelit dinner in the dining room. He entered on his own using the spare key that Harry had given him. Tom could instantly see why Harry had mentioned that the dining room was not used often. The room was large, it likely once held a large table to seat the Black family and guests when it was at its peak. Now the room was for the most part barren. A small cozy table that could fit up to four people comfortably lay just a few feet from the door’s entrance. Behind it was a cozy sitting area framing a fireplace. On the floor there between two plush couches, Harry had set up a nest of pillows and blankets. Tom had a few lewd thoughts about what he planned to do to his little prince later.

Tom made himself comfortable as he waited for Harry to join him. The table was lavishly set, he recognized his favorite foods, in the middle of the table sat a single white rose in a thin glass vase, to the sides of it were a few dark red candles. The melting of the wax almost looked like dripping blood Tom observed with a smile.

Harry joined him shortly slipping out of the kitchen holding the main course, a succulent smelling coddle that turned out to be delicious as it smelled. Through the dinner, Tom noticed that Harry was a bit fidgety. Biting his lip, his hands occasionally shaking as he ate. When Tom asked him about it, Harry only stated that he had something he wanted to talk to Tom about, but he was nervous, and wanted them to have a nice dinner before they spoke. Tom conceded. If it was what he feared, that Harry was beginning to feel uneasy about moving in and wanted to slow down before he took that step, then they would take it as it happened. Tom would just reassure him and tell him that they could wait.

It turned out that was the one thing he didn’t need to worry about.

Harry bit his lips and squirmed in his seat. After dinner they curled up together by the fire. He knew he was stalling. But if Tom was going to dump him after this, then Harry wanted at least one last happy memory to remember him by before Voldemort made sure that Tom couldn’t tell anyone.

He buried his head into Tom’s chest one last time before telling him everything. How when he was eleven years old, his teacher died protecting him from a terrorist bombing during a field trip, and how afterwards a white ooze enveloped him protecting him, but not only that. The ooze stayed with him. It became a part of him.

Tom seemed to be taking it surprisingly well. Just nodding and staring at him a bit dumbly. At the end of his explanation he just asked if he could meet Voldemort face to face. Harry blushed and nodded.

“He is a bit of an ass. So, sorry if he says something rude.” Harry stammered out before standing.

Tom could do nothing but watch speechlessly as a white slime-like substance enveloped Harry. In his place stood a taller being, they were thin. With the added height they appeared to be almost anorexic. Their face was flat with red markings where their eyes should be, and their mouth was nothing but rows of needle thin teeth. The being grinned down at Tom.

“We weren’t the only one with secrets to share, were we Tom.” The being, Voldemort, Tom reminded himself, purred, leaning down towards his face. “Unlike Harry, I can smell the blood lust in you.” Unlike Harry’s bell like voice, this creature sounded like nails on a chalk board. It was shrill and raspy, like someone in desperate need of water.

Tom swallowed hard. He hadn’t told Harry about the bodies he’s had to hide for work yet. “And?” He asked simply, wanting to understand where the creature was going with this.

“Tell him. If you can deal with me, then he can surely understand you.” Voldemort paused for a moment, tilting his head in thought. “In fact, you might find telling Harry to be quite… fortuitous for our relationship.” A long forked tongue slipped out between their teeth and licked the side of Tom's throat as the creature drew near. "If you keep too many secrets, we may need to eat you next."

Tom swallowed hard and nodded. hopefully he and Harry at least had the same taste in victims, or it could be his head on the platter.


	2. Suspention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2. 
> 
> It has been quite a while since I've written smut, so my apologies that this isn't quite the greatest. ;-;  
> Warning: No Beta

A low guttural moan echoed in the bedroom of their new cottage. Tom was very grateful he had paid a contractor to thicken the walls in the master bedroom. Gods knew that the walls in his old place had been nowhere near thick enough for them to let Harry get too loud. His mouth made the sweetest music when played just right. He hated that they had needed to stifle that music with a gag for a year as they waited for their lease to be up.

Harry was suspended in the webbing that Voldemort had created with their body as he spread out, holding Harry in the most tempting position to fuck him senseless. There were two vibrators working him open, as Tom drove him crazy with this tongue running across Harry's inner thighs. Voldemort alternated between wrapping a tentacle-like apendage around Harry’s throat and gagging him with his own tongue; he was sticking it down so deep that Harry swore that he could feel it at the bottom of his esophagus. Just the thought of it undulating so far into his being made Harry moan around the tongue for a second time. Part of the webbing holding Harry suspended had covered both of his nipples in a clamp like vice, every shift of the webbing sent shocks of energy flowing through them like mini vibrators attached to his chest.

“If you keep that up he’s going to be a mess before we are in him.” Commented Tom dryly. Despite his best effort he knew he looked far from threatening with his tongue intermittently diving down into Harry’s hole to get a taste, and to drive Harry into screams of pleasure.

“Then you need to hurry up.” Voldemort snapped back, with equally as little true bite.

“Would you both shut up and fuck me already!” Harry bit out, not willing to deal with his two lovers squabbling when they could be doing far more pleasurable things to his body.

Taking that as a challenge, both immediately focused their attention on their little prince.

Tom removed the vibrators from Harry’s hole and fingered it a little more before plunging himself deep inside his little lover, Voldemort easing Tom's way in by using part of their form to encase Tom’s penis in a make shift condom that provided a satisfying among of lube to both parties. Tom groaned. He almost wished that Harry hadn’t kept this a secret as long as he had. Tom had been left feeling wary after meeting Voldemort. But that was more to do with the fact that he was worried about being eaten than anything else. That was in the past. Since then they had found a balance that satisfied them all.

The largest bonus was the amazing things that Voldemort was able to do in bed. Everything felt like it had been amplified by ten at least.

Lifting Harry’s leg up over his shoulder, so that he was suspended on his side with on leg in free fall as Tom knelt on their bed spearing him from one end as Voldemort did the speared Harry on the other. They worked in tandem, each time Tom ground into Harry from one end, he pushed him in to Voldemort, while each time Voldemort drove in and out of Harry’s mouth, he drove him deeper on to Tom's cock. Harry quickly couldn’t tell what was up or down as his mind blissed out on the motions. The only thing he registered was the occasional, “harder, and faster” murmured by Voldemort to Tom, more so to relay Harry’s thoughts that he couldn’t vocalize more so than anything.

Harry screamed out as he felt Voldemort work a tentacle-like appendage into his body along side Tom’s hard cock, followed by a second, and a third. They twisted around with Tom’s penis squeezing and fluttering against Harry's tight walls.

A hand grabbed his other leg and pulled it up over Tom’s other shoulder as Tom nearly folded him in half as he began rocking them harder into the make shift swing. Both moaning as with each thrust, the  momentum of the swing drove Harry deeper onto his lovers. On a particularly vicious thrust, Tom released a throaty moan of his own.

A tentacle reached between them to grasp onto Harry’s weeping member. It was small, not having fully formed yet between hormones, surgery, and Voldemort’s influence on his body, but it was still so very sensitive and eager for their play. Harry wasn’t sure how long he could last before he blacked out from the intensity.

Sweat soaked skin was tantalizingly close to his body. Tom couldn’t help himself and began to lick every inch of Harry’s skin that his tongue could reach.

“Oh gawds!” Harry screamed around the tongue Voldemort fucked down his throat. His head was tilted upside down now and he felt as though he might burst from the pressure. But he couldn’t get enough of it. Even with Voldemort attached to his being he felt incomplete, but this this left him questioning how he could have lived without it for so very long.

Tom stifled a moan by biting into Harry’s right hip. It was Harry’s undoing, and he screamed loudly as he came. Tom following quickly behind with a few more thrusts.

Semen oozed out of Harry’s body as Tom slowly slipped out of him and on to the sheets. Voldemort slowly lowered Harry to the mattress as he unraveled themselves from the surrounding area to slip back inside their host.

Tom nuzzled his face into Harry’s cheek. “Tom.” Harry murmured sluggishly as he felt his body be arranged into a more comfortable position. “We’re hungry…”

With a crooked smile and a kiss to his cheek Tom slipped out of bed and to his desk in the next room. He picked a list from the side drawer and handed it to his sleepy little lover. “Pick your fill.”

Looking over the list for a few moments Harry pointed at two names. Both were clients that were on the roster for Tom’s company to defend in upcoming cases. “Alright, I’ll pull up their addresses in the morning.”

Tom was quite alright with loosing a few more times if it was for Harry.

The next day Tom brought them to their home, and together he and Harry had fun taking them apart. No one would be able to find the bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite hit all of the prompts, but I hope that you still enjoy it!


End file.
